Charlotte Neflier
Charlotte Neflier is the daughter of Mirtis and the prince from The Good Woman by Charlotte-Rose de Caumont La Force. She is the cousin of Pierre Finfin and Yann Finfin. Info Name: Charlotte Néflier Age: 15 Parent's Story: The Good Woman Alignment: Rebel Roommate: Thais Ormond Secret Heart's Desire: To care for partridges with love. My "Magic" Touch: I can use the green almond on my neck to make wishes. Storybook Romance Status: Alcide Parfait is my boyfriend. "Oh Curses!" Moment: I have a tendency to eat very fast, and my cousins are always telling me to slow down. Favorite Subject: Beast Training and Care. The birds in here are so nice. Least Favorite Subject: Cooking Class-ic. The food is way too tempting. Best Friend Forever After: My cousins Pierre and Yann. Character Appearance Charlotte is of average height, with long dark brown hair and brown eyes. She wears a green sundress and a sun hat with a big daisy. She has a green ribbon with a green almond around her neck. Personality Charlotte is not very descriptive with her speech and prefers to keep things short and sweet. She tends to be somewhat of a fast talker. She gets bored easily and can be very impatient at times. She also loves birds and doesn't mind taking time out of her schedule to help them. Biography Bonjour! I'm Charlotte Neflier, the daughter of Mirtis and the prince. Unlike my cousins, I try to be short, sweet, and to the point. My mother, along with Lirette and Finfin, were adopted by a woman known as The Good Woman when they were young. They grew up on her farm, tending sheep and caring for plants. Lirette fell in love with Finfin, but the Good Woman worried that they were siblings. But Finfin paid little attention to Mom. She later met the king's son and fell in love with him. She later found out that Lirette was her sister and Finfin and the prince were her cousins. After many hardships, they triumphed in the end. Finfin and Lirette married, and so did Mom and the prince. I live with my parents, my aunt Lirette and uncle Finfin, and my cousins Pierre and Yann. I'm the middle of the Finfin cousins - I'm three months younger than Pierre and a year older than Yann. The Good Woman dwells at the House of Roses, and we visit her often. My grandmother has married again, to the father of Princess Graziella. Through her, we have three stepcousins, the youngest one being Marino Blondel. I go to Ever After High with Pierre and Yann. We all like it here. I am good at raising partridges here, and I enjoy it very much. I have a pet partridge of my own. Her name is Vivi, and she often accompanies me in walks through the woods. I also like food, and I often eat too fast. I try not to eat too much since I don't want to gain weight. I have a green almond on my neck ribbon which I can use for making wishes. People say it looks very nice on me. I like it too since it's green - my favorite color. I'm supposed to be the next Finfin. I admit, it does sound like an interesting role, but I don't want to have to marry Pierre. He's my first cousin and my second cousin (considering that my parents are first cousins), and I think that's too closely related for me to consider him as a possible husband. I'll let my heart lead the way instead. Trivia *Charlotte's surname means "medlar" in French, referring to the medlar that her mother Mirtis wore around her neck. Her father took his wife's surname. *Charlotte is named after Charlotte-Rose de Caumont La Force, the author of her story. *Charlotte is good friends with Ginger Breadhouse because she loves the goodies that she bakes. *If she were an official character, she would be voiced by Cherami Leigh. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Rebels Category:Princesses Category:The Good Woman Category:NibiruMul's OCs Category:French